epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Shigeru Miyamoto vs Milton Bradley. Mega Rap Battles of History 10
This took forever. lol About five people are gonna actually care about this. crai Welcome to the tenth installment of Mega Rap Battles of History. Today's battle features Japanese video game designer, Shigeru Miyamoto taking on American board game creator, Milton Bradley to decide which is the superior type of game: video or board? Also, there are some points where the writing is REALLY crappy. Definitely not my best but far from my worst, at least. :P Special thanks to Dragon for allowing me to use this suggestion and for his help in trying to get this done. Thnx m8. Enjoy the battle! The Cast: Mike Diva as Shigeru Miyamoto Nice Peter as Milton Bradley The Battle: MEGA RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! SHIGERU MIYAMOTO!!!! VS!!! MILTON BRADLEY!!!! BEGIN!!! Milton Bradley: Let's play this game of rap, but it ain't a walk through Candy Land It'll end with a Knockout and me kicking you back to your homeland You're in a Crossfire of rhymes, I spit Perfection on the mic Your Downfall is near, I'll put this Nintendog down! Yikes! I am the real Gamemaster; the OG maker of all popular brands! At home, you're rearranging your furniture; got some time on your hands? This battle's a Dead End Drive for you, ain't no way you can pass me 'Cause your dreams of a win might just be your Final Fantasy Shigeru Miyamoto: Your board games bored kids, I really hate to burst your bubble But when a Creative Fellow gets spitting, you know you're in Trouble These Shige-rude raps are sick: that's my Miya-motto Forget F-Zero; I'll run you over like Grand Theft Auto Ninten-don't think I've got that Power? I'll stomp you like a Pad You're just standardizing colors for Crayola; that's just sad I'm superior; know Why? You're making games out of mine! No need for an Operation on your verse, 'cause your style has flatlined Bradley: I'm teaching kids colors! Your myriad of games give them seizures! Everything you make is confusing; What I make gives leisure Without me, the size of your gameography wouldn't be near as huge I've got Pac-Man, Spider-Man, and Trump lining up; who's backing you? I'm known worldwide! Got Civil War soldiers playing my games You make crummy button-mashing crap, but no one even knows your name! After these disses get traded, you will get beaten badly So Guess Who won this battle? None other than Milton Bradley! Miyamoto: I'll shove your Upwords up your's, you've no talent or creative mind I'll leave you blue like the grass I play, after I beat ya and have you cryin' Keep your Twisted game of sex in its box. Seriously, what were you thinkin'? And let truth be told, you got famous off a drawing of Lincoln! I've dropped bombs like Battleship to end this ugly bearded foe Call this Legend of Zelda, I Linked rhymes and flow to spit on you, weirdo Then Hasbro bought your company; you must've gotten rich, right? No, you died 70 years before, but hey, I guess that's the Game of Life WHO WON?!?! WHO'S NEXT?!?! YOU DECIDE!!!!! MEGA RAP!!! (Mario coin noise) BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!! Who won? Shigeru Miyamoto Milton Bradley Category:Blog posts